Lost of Connections
by aCra RoX
Summary: A new character from Sasuke's past. From best friends to total strangers. What will happen next for these two? can their friendship turns to love or will it just vanish into nothingness in the end? a new girl character as Sasuke's crush
1. Intro

Okay… this is a little introduction to my fanfic. First of all, I DO NOT own naruto. Naruto is an anime manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. It is his. I only include one new character in this story which is Aritsu Rei. I just thought it would be kinda cool if there was a girl best friend from sasuke's past. If you hate it, then fine. Don't read it. But if you like it, then great! Give a comment or something to let me know you like it so I could continue the story online.

Next, is yeah….the main character Rei. She is Sasuke's best friend during his childhood. Before his family was murdered and all. She has a past that you guys will find out through the story. I will try to put in her past since it' kind of complicated. And her G-eyes is her clan's power. G stands for ghost actually. That means she can see the other world. The scattered souls on the earth. If you think it's lame, sorry then. But I don't have any other name to give it. So that's about it I guess. If there's more, I'll add. Don't worry. So please read the first chappie and review kay? Thanks a lot!


	2. A walk in a park to the Uchiha's?

As the days went by since Sasuke's disappearance, Rei can tell that a lot of people were affected by it. Sadness, sorrows are usually the ones. The look on his team member's faces it all shows the same thing. Which is the longing they have for Sasuke's return.

Now, after two and a half years has passed. A hint of gloom still hung on their faces especially when his name is mentioned. Uchiha Sasuke.

It was a beautiful day at Konoha village. Three days since team 7 went of on a mission to retrieve Sasuke. Rei was strolling around the village and somehow ended up in front of the Uchiha clan's house. She could feel the presence of death inside there. So many innocent lives were murdered. She understands how Sasuke felt. But betraying the ones who loved you wasn't the answer.

Instinctly, she entered the clan's territory. She kept on walking till she found his house. The house she always visited back in her childhood. She knew the place as if it was her home. But she never expected for it to turn into a place of death, back then.

Rei slid the door open.It was a neat house but rather dusty now since it hasn't been used in ages. A pang of sweet memories hit her.

"Rei-chan!"

A sudden flashback of sasuke came.

Rei shook it off. 'Stop it', she told herself. She then, wandered of to Sasuke's room.

On a table by his widow, laid a frame facing down. She lifted it up to find a picture of team 7. With Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Naruto and him. Oh, how she envied them being together like that.

'How could you leave when you had so many people that cared for you…unlike me?' Rei said. She then spotted a little round frame hanging slightly at the end of the table. She picked it up and found that it was a picture of Sasuke hugging her from the back when they were little.

Rei smiled. She was slightly glad to know that he still kept that picture after all this years. And sigh, knowing that there will never be a moment for her and him to do that again. She promptly placed the frame back and stared out the window.

The clouds were closing in. It was going to rain.

BOOM! a blinding thunderclap suddenly appeared. Rei stiffened. But not because of the thunderclap. But because of the fact that someone was holding her from the back.

The arms laced over her shoulders nicely. She could feel the warmness of the person's body so close behind her that her body was pressed against his. She looked down at the arms knowing for sure who it belongs to.

"Sasuke," she said so softly it came out as a whisper.

Silence.

"Hn," he replied.

More silence.

"Rei," he finally said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She just kept her hands glued to the side of her and it was slightly shaking from the presence of him.

"It is my house. What are you doing here?" he replied simply. His breathing was steady and his fingers were playing with Rei's hair now still not letting go of her.

"Your team is out there looking for you," she said. Her heart was beating faster with every word.

"I know," he said.

After a short pause Sasuke continued saying,

"But I can't confront them without seeing you first."

Rei's heart skipped a beat.

"So kill me then," Rei said. Tears started to form on her eyes.

"There is no need for that," Sasuke said and stopped fiddling with her hair.

"I've already achieved my revenge."

"Then come back." Rei said with a trembling voice as a drop of her tear fell on Sasuke's hand.

There was a long paused. Sasuke hugged her tighter and whispered in her ears,

"I can't."

BOOM! a brighter and louder thunderclap appeared. After it died down, Rei turned to face Sasuke, but he was already gone.

Rei quickly sprint after him out the house into the pouring rain. There was a huge tree at the corner of the Uchiha's territory, and since their house is at the end of the village, the tree led out of Konoha.

'So, that's how he came in undetected," Rei thought to herself and quickly ran up the tree, and out of the village. She kept her hopes high in pursuing Sasuke.

Rei didn't know that by following Sasuke she will face trouble and it can cost Rei her life.


	3. The Unfortunate Chase

Chapter 2

At Konoha…

Kiba-kun was walking around the village with his horse sized dog, Akamaru. As he was turning round the corner he accidentally bumped into a worried sweaty look Hinata.

"Sumimasen," she blurted out.

"Hey no prob Hinata," Kiba said and took a better look at her.

"Are you okay? You look a little stressed out there."

"em…kiba-kun, have you seen Rei-chan anywhere?" Hinata replied as she started to point both her index fingers together.

"Actually… no. Why you ask?"

"Tsunade-sama asked me to get her but I've looked everywhere for her and I'm afraid Tsunade-sama will be mad if I don't find her soon," Hinata said softly.

"Then me and Akamaru will help you eh" Kiba said grinning.

"a-arigato Kiba-kun" Hinata said blushing slightly.

"What a bummer," Naruto said as he, Sakura and Kakashi traveled back to Konoha.

"I'm sure there must be a mixed up in the information we received," Kakashi said as he thought up all the possibilities as to why their mission was a failure.

"We could have found him," Naruto said in rage.

"We will find him," Sakura finally said. But she was actually disappointed to not have found Sasuke too.

BOOOM a thunderclap appeared.

"Let's find shelter, there's going to be a heavy down pour," Kakashi said.

"Ous," Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

In the distance, Rei could still see Sasuke's figure moving really fast

'I got to catch up to him' she thought to herself and push her speed further.

Practically her whole hair is soaked by rain water now.

"Sasuke!" she called after him. She continued to chase him.

As Sasuke was running, a sudden flash back appeared in Sasuke's mind.

"Sauke!!!" Naruto screamed for him 2 and a half years back, when he was chasing after Sasuke

"Hn," was Sasuke's only replied and he kept on sprinting away.

End flash back…

He then remembered beating up Naruto in the end. The memory of that fight was still fresh in his mind.

'I can't beat her up…' Sasuke thought weakly.

"Then leave it to me," a certain voice came out of nowhere. A voice he knew too well.

After about 50 miles of chasing him, Rei finally saw that Sasuke has stopped running.

Using her lightning speed, she sprinted to Sasuke but he caught her wrist just in time and flung her to one of the tree trunk hard.

Rei was to shock to react at the attack because no one ever caught her while she uses her lightning speed. She crashed hard on the tree trunk and fell with a loud thump on the tree branch. Her back was sore from the crash.

Then again, Sasuke has his Sharingan eyes to predict her move.

'No wonder.' She thought to herself as she rubed her sore back and started activating her G-eyes. Her eyes was the only ones that can counter attack a sharingan. Not even a Byakugan can do it.

She quickly blocked Sasuke's next attack which was his sword with her kunai.

He backed up.

And before Rei can even activate a jutsu, something cold crept around her throat and strangled it.

"agh…" she sputtered.

"Your speed is like the 4th's," a voice suddenly appeared.

Rei looked down and realized that it was snakes wrapped around her neck. She cut them with her kunai and rolled of the branch quickly to another branch further up.

"so?" she said acidly and was shock to see the person the snakes belong to was Orochimaru.

Sure, they've never met but she could tell it was him by the way he looks and the large chakra presence within him. He was hard to defeat she could tell.

The snakes she cut rolled back up his sleeves.

"My precious snakes won't die as long as I'm alive…"

"Like I said, so?" Rei replied simply as she maneuvered her chakra down her arms into silver fire. She then hid herself and sprinted behind Orochimaru's back and cut it wide open.

"Aaaargh!" He screamed then said, "That was refreshing really," he quickly grab Rei by the throat and said,

"You have pretty eyes, I want them,"

Rei abruptly cut his hand and teleported to another branch, hiding herself for a while till she could come up with a plan.

While she was reversing on the branch, Sasuke suddenly turned her over and bolted her down on the branch with his sword up her throat.

She couldn't move. He was pressing her down too hard.

"Get of me." She said looking straight into his Sharingan eyes. A part of her wanted him there on top of her but not this way.

"Hn." He said with a smirk.

He cut her a little bit. As blood trickled down her throat he said,

"You're so easy."

Rage boiled up inside her and her arms started to go on fire again. This caused Sasuke to release her and she got up quickly giving him a firm punch on the chest which sent him flying to the opposite brach.

She quickly jump of to him and started fighting him. He blocked her attacks nicely. They were fighting among the braches. Rei then threw a Kunai at Sasuke he dodge them and instead it landed right in the middle of Orochimaru's forehead.

Silence took place until finally,

"That…. Was a mistake," he said pulling the kunai of.

Quickly he launch himself toward Rei at a very fast speed with a force that shook the earth slightly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"What was that?" Sakura suddenly ask as they were eating their food in a cave they found for shelter.

"What was what?" Naruto said with his mouth full with food.

"No, wait. I heard it too. Someone's in danger. Let's go." Kakashi said and of he went.

"But we just started eating," Naruto wined.

"Naruto! Let's go," Sakura said in an urgent voice and went of too.

Naruto quickly followed his comrade.


	4. The Rescue

Short chapeter? I know, I'm sorry. I left the fanfic for a while now. This is all that I can manage. I'll try to put up more chappies before I have to go back to hell school a.k.a my boarding school which is about a week or so. So please read and reviews! I really appreciate it!

Chapter 3

Blood spilt everywhere. Rei laid unconscious on the ground. Several of her bones were broken and she was barely breathing. Scars and bruises covered her white olive skin. The impact of Orochimaru's attack was hell great.

"Pick her up. We're taking her," Orochimaru said simply.

"Why?" Sasuke asked feeling regretful to what his master had done to Rei. And he was unable to protect her.

"Just do it," he said and left.

Without any other choices, he did as he was told. But before that he cut a bit of Rei's hair and placed it on the ground. Weird thing to do? But Sasuke has his reasons.

When Kakashi reached the battle spot where Rei, Sasuke and Orochimaru was awhile ago, he observed the bloody surroundings with his Sharingan.

"What the hell happened here?" Naruto said as he and Sakura arrived.

Sakura suddenly paused. 'I sensed Sasuke was here. But wait, it's impossible. He can't have been here. But what if he is?' she thought to herself. She examine the surroundings and spotted a pool of blood at the far corner.

Sakura walked over to an area where the pool of blood laid. Next to it was bits of maroon colored hair.

"Kakashi- sensei! I found something!" she called after Kakashi.

Kakashi appeared next to her the next second and examine the hair.

"I think it belongs to Rei," Sakura mumbled.

He picked it up and smelled it.

"You're right," Just as he said it, Naruto appeared next to them.

"Ano, isn't that Rei-chan's hair?" he asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said again as he got up.

"So, it was her screaming just now. She must be in trouble Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura blurted out getting worried as she thought about the case.

"I know. We got to find her, but we need to inform the hokage first." Kakashi paused for a second.

"Sakura, can you manage back alone while Naruto and I track this person down?" Kakashi asked.

" y-yes," Sakura said slowly. Disappointed that she couldn't follow them.

"Great, we'll leave tracks behind for back ups," he said.

"Naruto, lets go."

"yosh!" and they went of.

"I'm going to follow this mission, no matter what happens," Sakura thought to herself as she watches her team mates go. She then turned back and headed straight towards Konoha to send the message.


End file.
